


Sacrifice

by neoladyapollonia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Memory Alteration, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoladyapollonia/pseuds/neoladyapollonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is still worried about being a virgin sacrifice and Peter offers him a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> My readers are the best people ever! Also, I have a laptop now! I've gotten a bit behind on everything and I am searching for a new job, so I'll write when I can. I love all of you and you're all awesome. Thanks for sticking with me through everything and leaving such wonderful comments.
> 
> Also, Peter is inherently horrible in this. It isn't really obvious until the end, but there are no good or pure intentions here. Like, AT ALL.

Stiles pulled open the door to Derek's loft and reached for the lights. As soon as he flipped the switch, he realized the electricity was probably cut off since Scott was pretty certain Derek wasn't coming back. He flinched when he was suddenly blinded.

Okay, maybe Scott was wrong.

He walked in and noticed the furniture was all still there. Scratch that. Scott was definitely wrong.

He walked toward the bed, but stopped when he realized Derek had probably had sex with that psycho there. “Ew.” He walked toward the couch instead and laid down.

This was a night he normally spent with Scott, so he had told his father he was staying the night at the McCall house. Scott, however, was taking advantage of his mom's overnight shift and was hanging out with Isaac and Allison. Stiles didn't think it'd be too long before the three of them were in a relationship together.

He sighed and levered himself up. He had homework to do anyway.

“Stiles.”

He spun around and screamed when he saw a figure walking down the spiral staircase.

“Is there really a need for that?”

Stiles suddenly realized who it was and breathed out a sigh of relief. “Peter, you asshole. Did you have to scare me?”

Peter raised an eyebrow. “Me, scare you? You're the one who showed up in my house, unannounced.”

Stiles continued his walk to the kitchen counter with his bookbag. “You live here?”

Peter followed him, leaning against the counter as Stiles began to set up his homework. “Well, the pack should always be welcome in their alpha's home, so while Derek was my alpha, this was where I spent a fair bit of time.”

“Are you an omega now that Derek isn't an alpha anymore?” Stiles asked, ignoring his homework while he was actually getting answers.

“I am not an omega, no. And your “true alpha” isn't my alpha either.”

Stiles frowned. “But how does that work? Don't you have to have an alpha if you're not an omega?”

Peter waved the question off. “That isn't important right now. I heard that you were quite worried about becoming a sacrifice when the Darach was taking virgins.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and started working on his chemistry homework as the werewolf leered.

“Stiles, you do know that a Darach isn't the only thing that has need of virgins.”

“I did look into it,” Stiles replied, distracted as he balanced chemical equations.

Peter leaned over Stiles' shoulder. “Am I to assume that you are no longer concerned about it? I mean, the Nemeton is awake now. Other things will be coming here,” he breathed into his ear.

Stiles jerked out from under the werewolf and rubbed his ear vigorously, trying to ignore the tingles it had sent down his spine. “Will you quit it? Why are you so worried about it anyway?”

“I'd hate for anything to happen to our token human.” Peter extended his claws and ran his fingers backwards through Stiles' hair, starting at the base of his neck and going up, lightly scraping his scalp. He grinned as Stiles shivered then flailed.

“Oh my god, Peter!” His flailing nearly sent him tumbling off the stool, but Peter caught him with an arm around his waist. He looked at the grin on Peter's face and narrowed his eyes. “Are you so concerned with my sex life because you want to fuck me?”

Peter's grin widened, becoming downright predatory. “Now where would you get that idea?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “First, put me back on the stool.” He waited for Peter to follow his command before continuing. “Second, what makes you think I’d want to have sex with you? Especially for my first experience and especially now that my life isn’t actively on the line?”

Peter ran his nose along Stiles’ cheek up into his hair, inhaling deeply as he went. Stiles’ heart jumped as Peter breathed softly in his ear. “As I’ve told you before, Stiles, I can be very persuasive.”

Stiles’ eyes slipped closed and arousal began to thrum through him as he remembered the night in the garage with Peter. It seemed like so long ago now instead of less than a year.

Stupid fucking inappropriate fear responses.

“Alright, so let’s say, hypothetically, that I find myself persuaded,” Stiles started. “What would you do?”

Peter turned the stool around until Stiles was facing him and grabbed the boy’s hips to pull him to the edge of the seat. His pulse spiked, and Peter chuckled. “You want me to tell you before you’ll agree? I can do that.” He leaned in, barely brushing his lips over the skin of his cheek as he moved to his ear. “First, I’d start by teasing you, get you aroused.” He breathed softly at Stiles’ ear before ghosting his claws down the boy’s chest, points catching on the fabric. “I know you get off on danger. Probably not the best thing, but it makes you perfect for me.” 

Stiles shivered and bit his lip. Fuck, he hated this asshole, but he was hot. “I’m perfect for you?”

Peter nodded, stubble scraping Stiles’ cheek as he moved down to the boy’s neck. “So defiant and bold. You’re reckless and brave.” He dragged his fangs along the pulsing jugular before licking over the stinging lines. “You’re pale, so any marks I make will be vivid against your skin.” Stiles’ breath hitched, and he smirked. “And you’re so responsive. So easy to read. It won’t be difficult to make you come. I know just what to do.” He circled a nipple with a claw, making Stiles jump and whine.

“Fuck this. Actually, fuck me,” Stiles demanded, pulling Peter into a kiss. Peter chuckled and pulled the boy against him, grinding their erections together. Stiles moaned into the kiss and tugged on the werewolf’s hair. For a moment, it felt like the older man’s hair was longer than he knew it to be, so he didn’t notice right away that the werewolf was guiding him toward the bed. He pulled away to protest. “Nope. Derek fucked that psycho on that bed. I am not getting near it.”

“Alright. Bathroom then.”

“Bathroom? No, that’s disgusting.”

Peter moved Stiles until the boy’s back was pressed against his front. He rolled his hips, rubbing his erection against Stiles’ ass. Stiles groaned as Peter dragged a fang down the back of his neck. “There’s a mirror in there,” he whispered, voice rumbling through Stiles’ body. “I can bend you over the counter and watch your face while I fuck you. Now it could be just me, but I like the sound of that. Also, that’s where the lube is. We’re gonna need that.”

“Fuck. Okay. Good sound. I mean, sounds good? Yeah,” Stiles answered, kicking off his shoes as he headed toward the bathroom. 

Peter laughed and had to catch the boy when he almost fell into the wall. “Careful now. I don’t want to see any bruises I didn’t put there myself.”

Stiles shivered as he imagined how his skin would look, mottled purple and red from Peter’s touches, and nodded his agreement as he stopped in front of the mirror. 

Peter pushed him forward until the tops of his thighs hit the counter. He reached around and, using his claws, slowly sliced through the thin white shirt. 

Stiles moaned and leaned back against him, putting his head against the werewolf’s shoulder. He got biting kisses along his jaw in reward. He reached up and grabbed the back of Peter’s head in an attempt to keep him in place.

Peter shook his hand off and tangled his fingers in Stiles’ hair, gripping hard, making the boy gasp. “The mirror isn’t just for me.” He used his hold to force him to look at their reflection. “Don’t we look nice together?”

Stiles didn’t respond with words. He began fumbling at the buttons of his jeans, desperate to get them off. His progress was slowed by Peter running his claws over his skin and sucking at the bite marks he was leaving. He just really wanted to get this show on the road before he embarrassed himself by coming in his boxers. When he was finally divested of his clothes, Peter pushed him down against the counter. Stiles had a weird sense of deja vu that niggled at his mind just before he caught himself on his forearms.

Peter dragged his claws down the pale back in front of him, smiling at the way it made Stiles squirm and whine. The pink lines stood out just as he knew they would. He opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He squirted a large dollop in his hand and tossed the bottle in the sink. He took his time coating his fingers, waiting for Stiles to wiggle some more before giving an order. “Hold yourself open for me.” Stiles rushed to obey, leaning his chest against the counter and letting out a hiss at how cold it was.

Peter teased around the opening, refusing to be rushed as he circled the rim. He would push just the tip of his finger inside before going back to fleeting touches. He played, dipping his fingers in further each time until Stiles was able to take three fingers with no resistance. He coated his fingers again and added the fourth to his next push. He nudged the prostate, and Stiles bit off a cry. Peter felt the warm passage squeeze around his fingers and could smell the come as the boy orgasmed. He couldn’t help a pleased growl as Stiles’ body tried to pull him back inside.

“Sorry,” Stiles panted, body trembling as it tried to recover.

“Don’t be. I was going to make you come before I fucked you anyway. I’m surprised you lasted that long. Don’t worry. You’ll come again.” He bit the rim of Stiles ear, making the boy yelp. Peter licked up the dot of blood that appeared and hummed. “Just this time with my dick inside of you.”

Stiles took a shaky breath and let it out, nodding. “Awesome.”

Peter continue to finger fuck Stiles until he was taking four fingers with no problem and his cock was full again. He pulled his own pants down and used the rest of the lube in his hand to coat his erection. He pressed just the crown inside and groaned softly. “It's been too long.” He ripped the rest of Stiles’ shirt off to wipe the excess slick from his hands. He got a firm grip on the boy’s hips and waited. “Stiles, look at me.”

He obeyed and as they locked eyes in the mirror, Stiles thought he saw a flash of Peter before his death, but when he blinked, it was the one had grown to know in the past few months. He shook his head to clear it before meeting the wolf’s gaze again.

“Are you ready?”

Stiles licked his lips and nodded. Despite the stretching, he had thought the first press forward would hurt more than it did. He was pleased there was just a fullness instead of a vague burn. He shook off the thought like a memory and pushed back against him. Peter chuckled and the way it vibrated through him made Stiles feel like he was hearing it in stereo.

He gasped as Peter hit his prostate on the second thrust. He closed his eyes and braced himself, pressing back to meet the wolf on every push forward.

“Did you find it strange that she didn't choose you when going after virgins, especially considering how close to the supernatural you are?”

“Not really the--unh--best time to talk about that, Peter.”

A hand went to the back of his neck to hold him down, and he suddenly felt like his head was spinning. His breath started coming faster, and he tilted his head back to catch Peter's eyes again.

Except he wasn't looking at the current Peter using the mirror in Derek's loft. He was looking at the previous Peter in the reflection of the back window of the nurse's car. Peter's eyes flashed red and he gasped, coming back to the present. Fingertips lined up with the vertebrae in his neck and something other than pleasure began to curl in his gut.

“Oh, I think now is just right,” Peter replied, slicing through the first few layers of skin with his claws.

He was expecting it, but his stomach still dropped when Peter flashed his eyes again, confirming their blood hue. Peter gave another hard thrust, and Stiles couldn't stop his climax, quickly followed by his partner.

He was still shaking when Peter began to speak again. “Of course, she was only going after virgins.”

Stiles tried to jerk away and found himself trapped. He took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. He was truly at a loss and, for the first time, couldn't think of anything to say.

Peter pressed forward again, making Stiles grunt. “Did you know that alpha werewolves have the ability to take memories?” 

Peter’s claws tapped against Stiles’ neck, and he remembered a sharp pain there.

The wolf continued on, not waiting for an answer. “They also have the ability to return them.” He pulled out slowly, come leaking out to trickle down Stiles's thighs. Peter took a deep breath and exhaled happily. “I forgot how wonderful we smelled. For you, Stiles, I'll mess with a memory or two. For a price, of course.” He fixed his clothes and turned toward the door. Stiles didn't move. “ Tell your father hello. You know where to find me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Peter's hinting that he's willing to take the Sheriff's memories of the supernatural since Stiles did not want his dad to ever know.


End file.
